Happily Married
by Love Mamo
Summary: An UsagiMamoru and SerenaDarien story. This is a romantic story which takes place after Usagi and Mamoru are married and goes through their days together as a married couple. A sweet and romantic story with lots of chapters.


**Happily Married**

Usagi and Mamoru are my favorite couple. This is a story about Usagi and Mamoru and their days together as a married couple. Usagi/Mamoru and Serena/Darien are truly the best couple in the anime, manga and live action versions. This story will have many chapters and show Usagi and Mamoru's days together as a married couple. I originally called this story "Newlyweds", but have now changed the title to "Happily Married".

**Chapter 1**

Usagi looked up at Mamoru. Today was a wonderful day. She smiled as she saw Mamoru give her a sweet smile. _I love him so much_, Usagi thought. Mamoru had just gotten out of bed and Usagi was looking up at him, admiring him. Mamoru was looking down at her. It was the day after they returned from their honeymoon, right after their wedding. Now she was living with him in his apartment. She felt so happy that they were finally married. Usagi looked at her ring. She smiled every time she saw it.

"Today will be great day.", Usagi said.

"I know it will, because you are by my side.", Mamoru said.

"You are so sweet, Mamoru, my Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"You can be so adorable at times, Usako.", Mamoru said. Mamoru kissed Usagi.

"So, do you want me to call your Mamo-chan or Mamoru from now on?", Usagi asked.

"I love them both.", Mamoru said.

"We should enjoy our time as Mamoru and Usagi together, before we become rules of the planet.", Usagi said.

"We will enjoy our time, Usako.", Mamoru said. Mamoru picked Usagi up and twirled her around in his arms.

"Now that we are back from our long honeymoon after our wedding, let's have a nice date together.", Usagi said.

"I have a special day planned for you.", Mamoru said. Mamoru looked at his wife lovingly. It felt so good to call her his wife, instead of simply his girlfriend.

"What will happen?", Usagi asked.

"You'll find out, my little Usako.", Mamoru said.

"I wanna know!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Patience is a virtue.", Mamoru said. Mamoru kissed Usagi.

"What will happen today?", Usagi asked.

"First meet me in the park. We will both meet there at 1:30 and the fun will start from there.", Mamoru said.

"Ah! This is so exciting!", Usagi said.

"Usako, remember when we first met?", Mamoru asked.

"I do and we have an argument and we teased each other because of my test grade.", Usagi said.

"Would you ever believe on that day we'd end up like this?", Mamrou asked.

"I would've never guessed.", Usagi said.

"I loved teasing you back then.", Mamoru said.

"I loved it when you teased me.", Usagi said. _Back then I never admitted it, though_, Usagi thought.

"Usamamoru would be a nice name for our day.", Mamoru said.

"Okay, it'll be an Usamamoru day.", Usagi said, smiling.

"Call my name, Usako.", Mamoru told her.

"Okay, Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"I love it when you call me Mamo-chan.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms and hugged her. "My adorable Usako.", Mamoru continued.

What shall we have for breakfast?", Usagi asked.

"Lunch, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"No way! I slept that late?", Usagi asked.

"Yes you did, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", Usagi asked.

"I tried to wake you six times, once every hour. Once at six, once at seven, once at eight, once at nine, once at ten, once at eleven. You got up at 12:00. It's 12: 24 right now.", Mamoru said.

"Oops.", Usagi said.

"It's okay, you can sleep as late as you want, especially after night last night.", Mamoru said. He smiled as he watched Usagi blush.

"You're making me blush.", Usagi told him.

"You are even more adorable when you blush.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi said.

"When you sleep, you look like an angel.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru!", Usagi exclaimed.

"What's with the tone change?", Mamoru asked.

"How long were you watching me rest?", Usagi asked.

"A long, long time.", Mamoru said.

"I love you.", Usagi said.

"I love you too.", Mamoru said.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late for our meeting!", Usagi exclaimed.

"We have an hour, now Usako, I dressed you in your little robe this morning, so you can get dressed.", Mamoru said.

"You dressed me?", Usagi asked.

"Well…", Mamoru began, blushing.

"Did you try anything?", Usagi asked.

"My eyes were closed.", Mamoru said, honestly.

"Really?", Usagi asked, _I love Mamoru_, Usagi thought.

"Oh yes.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan, I need to get dressed, so can you close your eyes again?", Usagi asked.

"I'll be in the living room.", Mamoru said.

"Thanks.", Usagi told him.

"Now, what should I wear?", Usagi asked aloud. She later selected clothing. "You can come out now, Mamo-chan!", Usagi called.

"Mamoru is coming!", Mamoru said.

"How do I look?", Usagi asked.

"Wonderful.", Mamoru said. "Only, it's 1:00 now and we have to meet at our bench in thirty minutes. Let's go now.", Mamoru said.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. Usagi ran down the stairs quickly and Mamoru took the elevator.

_I want this to be a wonderful day_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru smiled happily.

"I need to get there fast.", Usagi said. She ran quickly to the park.

Mamoru rode on his motorcycle. "I'm almost there.", Mamoru said. Mamoru arrived at the bench. He smiled as he placed a letter there and hid behind the bench.

Awhile later, Usagi arrived at the bench. It was 1:30. "Mamo-chan, where are you?", Usagi asked. Usagi saw a letter. "Be ready for a surprise.", Usagi read aloud.

"Surprise!", Mamoru said. Usagi looked behind her to see Mamoru carrying a dozen roses. His black and brown hair blew gently in the breeze. Usagi's blond hair blew with it.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi ran into Mamoru's arms and hugged him.

"Here are your roses, Usako.", Mamoru said. Usagi read the label.

"From Mamoru to Usagi with love.", Usagi read.

"Now let's go have lunch.", Mamoru said. Mamoru put the roses in a bag and carried them for Usagi in one arm.

"Yes!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi wrapped her arm through Mamoru's. Usagi and Mamoru walked together down the street. "Where are we walking to?", Usagi asked.

"My motorcycle.", Mamoru said. As they walked, Usagi spotted Mamoru's bike.

"Here it is.", Usagi said.

"Here's your helmet and let's ride.", Mamoru said. Mamoru climbed on the motorcycle and Usagi went on behind him and wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist as they rode together. Mamoru had put the roses in a special bag for the motorcycle to hold. The gentle breeze blew their hair and Usagi looked around and held onto Mamoru's waist tightly. They finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Is this the place?", Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan! It's lovely.", Usagi said.

"My treat.", Mamoru said. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello there, Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Chiba.", the waiter said.

"Mamoru and Usagi Chiba.", Usagi said, lighting up. Mamoru gently lifted his arm down. Usagi linked her arms through Mamoru's arm and wrapped her arms around his.

"Yes.", Mamoru said.

"Right this way, lovebirds.", the waiter said. He led Mamoru and Usagi over to a comfortable table, with red cushion seats, easy to sit in. They took seats in front of each other.

"Mamo-chan, you reserved this for us?", Usagi asked.

"Yes, my dear.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi's hands in his.

"Roses!", Usagi exclaimed.

"It took you awhile to notice it, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"This is so lovely.", Usagi said.

"Look, our food is here already.", Mamoru said.

"Dumplings! Ice Cream! Cake! My favorite!", Usagi exclaimed, digging in.

"Odangos for Odango-atama.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Dig in.", Mamoru said.

"What about your food?", Usagi asked.

"It's coming.", Mamoru said.

"Thank you for this food!", Usagi exclaimed, digging in. Mamoru smiled as he watched his wife eat very fast. Mamoru waited for his food.

"Here are your dumplings and chocolate.", the waiter said.

"Thank you very much.", Mamoru said. Mamoru used his knife to cut open the dumplings and began eating. _Our first day as a true married couple, Usagi and Mamoru_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru watches Usagi eat.

"Mamo-chan, can I have some chocolate?", Usagi asked.

"Yes, you may, Usako.", Mamoru said, handing her a chocolate. "Remember, don't eat too much, or you may end up going on one of those diets like last time.", Mamoru said."

"How did you know about that?", Usagi asked.

"I admit, back then I followed you and watched you, but you didn't know.", Mamoru said.

"I didn't know that!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Now you do.", Mamoru said.

"Why did you follow me then?", Usagi asked.

"I wanted to know more about the Odango-atama I'd run into each and every day.", Mamoru said.

"Ah!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Eat up.", Mamoru said. Usagi ate quickly and Mamoru smiled watching her. A few minutes later, Usagi had finished.

"I'm done!", Usagi exclaimed happily.

"That was quick. I'm still finishing my chocolate.", Mamoru said.

"I'll wait, Mamo.", Usagi told him.

'I like it- Mamo.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru, Mamo-chan, Mamo, which if your favorite?", Usagi asked.

"Whichever one you like best.", Mamoru said. Mamoru finished his chocolates.

"What's next?", Usagi asked.

"Next we go to the arcade.", Mamoru said.

"Yay!", Usagi exclaimed. After paying the bill and cleaning up, Mamoru and Usagi went on Mamoru's motorcycle and drove to the arcade.

"We are here, Usako", Mamoru said.

"Yes!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi and Mamoru held hands as they entered the arcade.

"We are here.", Mamoru said. Usagi ran over to a game.

"Hey.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru-san, you're here with Usagi-chan.", Minako said.

"You're here with someone special too.", Mamoru said.

"We are going out.", Minako said., gesturing to the boy beside her.

"Good luck, Minako. I hope you have a happy future together.", Mamoru said.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san.", Minako said.

"Minako-chan is here.", Usagi said.

"We are celebrating our first day as an official married couple.", Mamoru said.

"Minako-chan, who is that?", Usagi asked.

"I'm on a date with him.", Minako explained as she gestured to the boy beside her.

"Hi! I'm Usagi and this is Mamoru. We are going out. He's my boyfriend, well, husband now and were married and I like to call Mamoru, Mamo-san, Mamo-chan and Mamo.", Usagi explained.

"We're newlyweds.", Mamoru said.

"Ah, good luck., the boy said.

"Mamo-chan, I'm playing an RPG.", Usagi explained.

"I love RPGs.", Mamoru said. Mamoru stood next to Usagi as he watched her play. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi. They sat there for hours playing. When they were done, Mamoru and Usagi walked out.

"That was so much fun.", Usagi said. Usagi kissed Mamoru.

"Usako, ready for our next destination?", Mamoru asked.

"There's more?", Usagi asked.

"Oh yes, Usako. Let's go to our park again.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi to the park they went on to their first date long ago.

"Mamo-chan, what are we doing?", Usagi asked.

"Here's a boat for us.", Mamoru said. Usagi stepped inside the boat as Mamoru helped her in. Mamoru stepped inside as well.

"This is where we had out first date so long ago!", Usagi exclaimed. She remembered the lovely time as they went in a row boat together. They sat in the boat as it rocked gently.

"Remember this?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes, we had a date right before Chibi-Usa came.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"Yes. It was truly a peaceful moment of happiness.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi relaxed in the boat together. Mamoru kissed Usagi gently as they sat in the boat.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes, Usako?", Mamoru asked.

"You're so romantic.", Usagi said.

"I want our first day as newlyweds to be the best day in many days to come.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru smiled at Usagi. They gently rocked the boat and landed on the dock. Mamoru helped Usagi up as Usagi tripped. Mamoru caught her in his arms.

"It's just like that time so long ago.", Usagi Mamoru looked at each other.

"Let's continue pattern.", Mamoru said. Mamoru looked down at Usagi and kissed her. Mamoru and Usagi kissed passionately. They had a long kiss by the docks. They smiled as they broke out of the kiss.

"Chibi-Usa didn't interrupt us this time, did she, Mamoru?", Usagi asked.

"This was how it would've been.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan, let's go.", Usagi said.

"I still have another plan for you.", Mamoru said.

"Where?", Usagi asked.

"The place we went long ago together. It was long ago.", Mamoru said.

"The laser arcade.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"Yes.", Mamoru said. Usagi and Mamoru went on Mamoru's motorcycle as they rode to the laser arcade.

"This was where we first held hands.", Usagi mentioned.

"I remember.", Mamoru said. They entered and Mamoru held Usagi's hand again.

"It brings back memories.", Usagi said.

"Hopefully sweet ones.", Mamoru told him.

"Oh yes, Mamo-chan.", Usagi Mamoru.

"Let's go.", Mamoru said. They walked together happily.

"Mamoru.", Usagi began.

"Yes?", Mamoru asked.

"It's so great in here.", Usagi told him. She smiled as Mamoru kissed her.

"Here's what should've been done back then.", Mamoru said.

"Hee hee hee.", Usagi giggled. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's arm as they walked together. They both smiled happily. As they finished, they walked out together.

"It's 6:05.", Mamoru said.

"Almost dinner time.", Usagi told him.

"I have a special dinner planned for you, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"I can't wait, Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi and Mamoru walked outside, arm in arm.

"Here's a restaurant.", Mamoru said. They walked inside the restaurant.

"It's lovely.", Usagi said. Mamoru and Usagi walked over to a table and sat down.

"Candles!", Usagi exclaimed. Their was candlelight on their table.

"It's so lovely in here.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"I love Chinese food.", Mamoru said.

"We are in Japan.", Usagi said. "But Chinese food is my favorite.", she continued.

"We'll have fried dumplings, fried rice and an eggroll.", Mamoru told the waiter. Mamoru held Usagi's hands as they waited for the food. When the food was finished, they received fortune cookies.

"Mamo-chan, it says something in Japanese, but I can't read the Chinese part.", Usagi told him.

"It says, Aishite, Wu ai Ni, Sukidaiyo, Daisuki, Aishiteru. I love you.", Mamoru read.

"You're so romantic.", Usagi told him.

"There's more to come.", Mamoru said. They walked outside and went onto Mamoru's motorcycle as they rode together.

"I'll take you to a special place.", Mamoru said.

"I can't wait.", Usagi told him. Mamoru drove Usagi to that very special place. They got off Mamoru's motorcycle and Usagi looked up and gasped.

"Happy?", Mamoru asked.

"Mamo-chan... this is…", Usagi began.

"Our first dance and first kiss took place here.", Mamoru said.

"How did you manage to rent it?", Usagi asked.

"We have the whole place to ourselves.", Mamoru told her. Usagi and Mamoru entered the building arm in arm. They walked up the steps together to the top. They were on the dance floor together.

"Mamo-chan, I don't have a dress.", Usagi told him.

"I have one for you.", Mamoru said. Mamoru went into a door and brought out the same dress Usagi had worn long ago.

"Yes!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi walked into a room and put the dress on. "I'm ready, Mamo-chan.", Usagi Mamoru.

"Me too, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed. She saw Mamoru in a tuxedo, mask in place.

"It's our special day, let us dance, my princess.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms. Usagi and Mamoru danced. They danced long throughout the night. After they danced, Mamoru held her hand. He took her outside to the balcony.

"What are we going to do?", Usagi asked.

"I'll show you.", Mamoru said. Mamoru gently lay Usagi on the balcony. "Let me kiss you again.", Mamoru said. Mamoru kissed Usagi gently on the lips.

"That was magical.", Usagi said as the kiss ended. Mamoru lifted Usagi up. They smiled as they held hands.

"Wait! Another surprise!", Mamoru said. Mamoru went down over the balcony.

"Mamo-chan, what's going on?", Usagi asked. She watched as Mamoru walked down.

"It's a slide.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms as they slid down.

"Wow, that was wonderful.", Usagi said.

"Ready to go home?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. They rode on Mamoru's motorcycle to their home.

"We are back.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi went to Mamoru's room. Mamoru carried Usagi in his arms and kicked the door open and carried her and then set her down gently.

"Mamo-chan, you are too sweet.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"Anything for my Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Now what?", Usagi asked.

"Were home, that's what.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru sat on the couch. Mamoru gestured her to sit next to him. Usagi took a seat next to Mamoru. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi. Usagi closed her eyes and rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru played with her hair gently. Usagi relaxed. Usagi and Mamoru's locket was open and played their song as they rested together. A few hours later, they got up. Mamoru gently closed the locket. "Roses for you, my dear.", Mamoru said, handing Usagi the roses he had bought her.

"Thank you.", Usagi told him. Usagi took the roses in her hand and went to the bed she shared with Mamoru. Usagi placed the roses in a vase. Usagi looked at Mamoru. Mamoru had a sweet, loving smile on his face.

"Want to look out on the balcony?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. Mamoru took Usagi's hand as they looked out on the balcony together.

"Usako, this is only the beginning of our life as a married couple.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan, it can only get better.", Usagi said.

"I have something else for you.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took out a necklace.

"For me?", Usagi asked.

"Read the label, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Usagi and Mamoru.", Usagi began.

"Read the back.", Mamoru said.

"Eternal Love.", Usagi read.

"Our love will last forever.", Mamoru said, kissing Usagi gently.

"You are so wonderful to me.", Usagi said. Usagi and Mamoru kissed again.

"This is the first of many great days together as a married couple.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru gently put the necklace onto Usagi's neck.

"It fits wonderfully.", Usagi told him.

"Remember to take it off when we sleep.", Mamoru said.

"I will.", Usagi said, looking up at Mamoru.

"Let's do this every day.", Usagi told him.

"I have more surprises planned for tomorrow.", Mamoru said.

"I'm so excited!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Me too.", Mamoru said. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi.

"Looking outside, you and me.", Usagi said. Usagi leaned her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"What could be better?", Mamoru asked.

"This was the best day of my life.", Usagi told him.

"I think our wedding was the best day.", Mamoru said.

"Then this is next to the best day.", Usagi, Mamoru smiled as each other.

"I am the happiest person on earth right now.", Mamoru said.

"We will become king and queen soon.", Usagi told him.

"Let's treasure these days while they last.", Mamoru said.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. Usagi and Mamoru walked back inside.

"Good night.", Mamoru said as they climbed into bed for a loving night.


End file.
